Harry's Sanity
by Taeya
Summary: Harry's going mad. He's killed Voldemort, and now he's about 30, but now, the last horcrux that he couldn't find, is haunting his life...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hope you like this story. My friends at school do. It's sort of weird, but whatever. Please review!

Harry Potter's cloak floated on the wind as he trudged through the gutter. People glared as he stalked past. Harry muttered under his breath, though no-one could make out the nonsense that he spoke.

It wasn't always like this. He used to be worshipped; people gave all they had to get his signature of 'blessings of love'.

Love, the most powerful weapon and defence. The reason that Harry was the Boy Who Lived.

But what about his sanity?

It all started going downhill after the great Victory over Voldemort. Harry sighed, recalling the gruesome, horrible, heart-breaking battle. Many died; Lupin, Peter Pettigrew-though that was good, you know- but that meant that all the marauders were gone. No-one was left to tell Harry stories of his father.

Mrs. Weasley died as well, which was one of the hardest with all her children. Mr. Weasley fell apart soon after that, and no amount of magic could undo the influence of alcohol and drugs in his system. Ginny and Ron then had to be looked after by Bill and Fleur until they came of age.

After Ginny came of age, she and Harry got married. They lived happily for 15 years, though by then Harry was getting restless and sullen.

"_Harry, I don't think this is working out," Ginny said one night._

'No! I will not think of that!' Harry thought, pushing the memory away, but it floated back.

"_Of course it is!" Harry replied, miffed. "We love each other, and that's all that matters."_

"_But Harry, I don't think you do," Ginny said sadly. "You've lost yourself…"_

"_I'm all here," Harry joked, turning around so that Ginny could see. "Look!" he examined himself._

_Ginny got annoyed. "You know what I'm talking about," she said angrily. "When you killed Voldemort, you said that you had all the horcruxes-"_

"_But I did!" Harry objected._

"_You didn't!" Ginny yelled. "And you know it Harry…"_

Thwack. _Harry's hand met Ginny's cheek and it snapped back. Ginny stumbled back and fell on the couch._

"_Ginny, I..." Harry felt horrified. What had he just done?_

_Ginny touched her cheek gingerly, and winced. Then she looked up at Harry with a mixture of pity and fear on her face. "Harry," she said slowly and carefully, as though talking to a child, "_You're _the last horcrux. And now… you're being taken over by Voldemort!"_

"_No!" Harry yelled. He kicked the table. "No, no, no, no, no! I'm not him! I never will be!"_

_Ginny turned away, and fled the room._

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to hear it; but the rest of the story followed up in his mind. He couldn't believe what he heard. For his sanity, he couldn't.

**A/N:** What do you think? I'll add the next chapter later, but please send me reviews so that I know if you like it. PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The second chapter in my story where Harry is being taken over inside by Voldemort. Hope you like it! Please review.

Harry tripped in the gutter and scowled. He was getting bored, and he knew what that meant.

The memories came back.

This time, he didn't try to block them. They would just keep nagging and biting at him if he did, so he let them wash over him…

"_You can come out now, Harry," Ron yelled, his Auror's robes clutched close against the cold. "It's gonna be fine!"_

"_Never!" Harry yelled back from the balcony. "I know what you're going to do to me."_

"_Strip you of your powers?" Ron suggested menacingly. "Break your wand? Maybe. But it is only in the defence of all wizard kind…"_

"_Oh, so you too?" Harry shouted. "I didn't think Ginny would be sucked in by all this nonsense, but now you? You betrayed me, Ron!"_

"_He didn't," a soft voice replied. Hermione stepped out of the shadows. "I did. He doesn't know what you did…"_

"_What?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione muttered something like, I'm not telling you, then faced Harry._

"_Come on, Harry," she pleaded. "Give up, and we'll be easy on you…" she hesitated, then stepped back._

_For a moment, before she disappeared, a flicker of the old Harry rose to the surface. Then it was gone, banished by the voice…_

_The voice. It haunted him, teased and promised. It would leave, only to come back. At that moment, it roared in his mind, hissing at him to do what it said. The voice was hauntingly familiar, and a voice that Harry thought he would never have to hear again- Voldemort._

_Upon realising this, Harry tried to give up. But the shred of Voldemort's soul kept him form doing it, so he grew frustrated and stormed back into his house._

_Ron watched this from below sadly. Harry had been his best mate, and brother-in-law. He felt sorry for Harry, even scared. For a second there, instead of seeing Harry's green eyes, he had glimpsed a snake-like face glaring down at him._

_He sighed, knowing what he had to do next. He beckoned to the other Aurors there- Tonk's daughter, Artemis, who had thankfully not turned out to be a werewolf but is a shape shifter who can shift her form and become a wolf at wish; Luna, who had inherited the _Quibbler_ but decided to be do part-time Auror work; Hannah Abbot; Gabriel Delaceur and Lavender Brown- anyway, Ron beckoned to them to advance quietly. In this mood, nobody knew what Harry was capable of._

_Artemis nodded solemnly and everyone turned away. Moments later, a wolf stepped away from the pile of clothes on the ground, and its fur changed from white to brown. Ron averted his eyes hastily. Artemis's shifting always made him queasy._

"_Ready?" Artemis growled, and they snuck forward to the house._

_Ron almost sighed with relief when they got inside the house with no incident, but stopped. Harry stood in the living room, glaring at them all._

"_Hi guys," Harry said slightly pleasantly, his eyes scanning the crowd. He nodded to everyone, and then ruined the effect by saying coldly, "Now get out of my house before I kill you all!"_

_Ron shook his head. "We can help you, Harry," Ron said. "There's a spell that can destroy what you're carrying…"_

_Harry's eyes flashed, and when he spoke it was in a sinister tone that Ron knew to be Voldemort speaking. "You'll die before you lift your wand," he warned. "In fact, maybe I should right now!"_

_Ron stayed silent. 'I'm counting on you, Harry,' he thought silently. 'you'd better pull through!'_

_For a few moments, Ron had the idea that Harry was going to win over his inner demon._

_He hoped._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, sorry it took so long for me to update. I have a limited amount of time on the computer… well, here's the story:

_It was silly of Ron to hope. Harry gave a strangled yell, and tried to turn the raised wand around, at himself._

"_Harry, No!" Lavender yelled. It took a moment for Ron to realise what Harry was trying to do._

"_This can all be sorted out, if you'll just give it a chance…" Ron pleaded._

"_He'll murder everyone!" Harry croaked, tears falling. "I have to! _Avada Keda_…"_

"_No! Think of Ginny!" Gabriel yelled. Harry faltered, and all that came out of his wand was a tiny green flare that died away._

_Harry sank to his knees. "He'll kill her too," he whispered. "And now it's too late…"_

"_It's never too late," Artemis said firmly. She padded over to Harry and started licking his face. "Come on. And cheer up!"_

"_You don't under-understa…" Harry started coughing and spluttering, and his voice changed from 'Harry' to 'Voldemort'. "Leave now… NO! … Before it's too late… YOU SHALL DIE… go now!" Harry pleaded._

_Ron sighed, and gestured to Hannah. He knew what had to be done now, and hated it. How could he do this to his best friend?_

_The Aurors pointed their wands at Harry, and synchronously shouted, "_Imperius_!"_

"_Why do all of us have to do this?" Gabrielle asked as they filed out of the house with Harry in tow._

"_Oh, I forgot, you don't know," Ron said._

"_Know what?" Gabrielle and Artemis chorused._

"_Harry knows how to throw off an Imperius Curse," Ron explained. "He can get rid of it completely. But unfortunately, that means that this won't hold for very long."_

_Gabrielle looked impressed. "Very good. Brave to 'Arry."_

"_I'd agree with you, but… It seems it's off him already," Artemis said, gesturing to Harry, who had stopped in front of them._

"_How observant of you," Harry said in Voldemort's voice. It seemed strange, Voldemort's voice coming out of Harry's mouth. "But for now, I shall be leaving you. I've decided it's more trouble than it's worth, trying to kill you," He lifted his wand. In a second, he had Harry's _Firebolt_ in his hand as well as a trunk of clothes. He grinned sinisterly. "Adios, fools!" and he dissapparated._

"_Damn! We should have confiscated his wand," Ron moaned. He heard Hannah swear, and Luna hummed a death tune. Everyone else just stood there, surprised._

"_What are you waiting for?" Ron said, turning around. "We gotta find him again!"_

_They set out expecting the worst. When they were dealing with Voldemort, it was all they could hope for._

As you can probably tell, I am very melodramatic. I hope you like my stories, anyway. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a bit too busy to type this up. Well, here's the next chapter;

Harry couldn't remember what happened next. He'd been told after they caught him again, and they performed Dumbledore's spell to get rid of Voldemort's soul.

It didn't work, though, and Harry felt it simmering away, just beneath the surface of his mind.

Harry suddenly got tired of walking, so he Apparated to his destination – the Burrow. He knew that's where Ginny would be, and he needed to see her. He felt an ache inside, caused by Ginny's absence.

"Ginny!" Harry called, standing below her old window, from when she used to live here. "It's me, Harry!"

No answer.

"I'm sorry Ginny! I really am so, so sorry," Harry said. "I just wasn't myself…"

He glimpsed a flash of red hair, and then Ginny stuck her head out the window. Harry nearly sank to his knees with relief.

"Ginny!" he cried.

"Leave, Harry!" Ginny yelled. "Go away as far as you can!"

"But..." Harry felt dumbstruck for a moment. "I love you! Please don't send me away, you're all I have left…"

"Just go away! I never want to see you again!" Ginny yelled, then pulled her head back in. she sank to her knees and started crying. Harry was the only one she had ever truly loved, but she couldn't stay with him, not when Voldemort was inside him.

Harry felt worse than ever. He felt like he couldn't go on. Ginny was his _life_, and without her he was nothing. He would be gone, he decided sadly, gone forever, so that no one would have to suffer his presence again.

Ginny walked out of the room, tears falling down her face. They had to separate. She just couldn't stay with him.

No matter how much that broke her heart.

Harry Apparated straight to some cliffs that he had once visited with Ginny. He stumbled to the edge, then without a second thought, threw himself over the edge, hoping to end all the trouble. But Voldemort seemed one step ahead of him. Before he even reached three quarters of the way down, He was Apparated back to the top.

He knew that it was all Voldemort messing with him, to try and get him to give in, but for Ginny's sake, he couldn't.

With a cry, he wrenched himself over the cliff again.

**A/N:** sorry if my story's bad, this is my first and maybe my last angst story. I don't think I'm very good at it, but if you do and would like me to write more, a review wouldn't go the wrong way… please?


End file.
